


Mooring

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Light Bondage, M/M, Open Marriage, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's moved to Austin, and Jared wants to make plans. He just needs some supplies . . . and a little inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mooring

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ephermeralk for a swift beta!
> 
> Written for [this prompt](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/158745.html?thread=4110361#t4110361) in Tebtosca's [Boathouse Comment Meme](tebtosca.livejournal.com/158745.html) on Livejournal.

"Jared! Jared! Hey, Jared!"

"Jared Padalecki! Over here, Jared!"

Jared turned his head toward the calls as he walked out of Target, a couple of plastic shopping bags in his hands. Yup, it was a small group of fans, calling and waving. He saw phones pointed at him, heard the faint clicks as they snapped some pictures. No one approached him, though, so he simply gave a half-smile and a nod to them as he walked on. 

He usually didn't mind the pictures, even when they shyly asked to take one with him. He wouldn't be where he was without fans--fans of the show, of him, of Jensen. Supernatural was in its tenth season-- _TENTH!_ This was the little genre show no one thought would ever last this long. But here they were, cranking into as meaty a storyline as any previous season had boasted, still going strong. He and Jensen knew they had fervent, loyal fans, and they both showed their appreciation when fans approached them, smiling, posing, hugging. As long as everyone was friendly and polite, they were happy to oblige.

Right now, however, Jared had other things on his mind. He was meeting Jensen at his new house here in Austin, just over half a mile away from Jared's. They'd been ecstatic when the girls finally agreed to the move. The burden had been more on Danneel--Genevieve was already established in Austin, her house decorated, her days full. It was Danneel who had to say goodbye to the home in Malibu she'd spent a year renovating and redecorating. Danneel who was moving to a new city, unsure of what she would be doing. Gen promised to help her get settled, and they'd already talked about the kids' playdates and field trips together. 

And Jensen and Jared?

They were ecstatic. Jared couldn't believe Jensen was really going to be here, just yards down the road. They could fucking _walk_ to each other's house. And the lake was on Jensen's very doorstep as well. They'd had a blast last weekend with Jensen's new Jet-skis, kicking off their shoes on the boat-slip decking and hopping on the Jets to streak across the lake, tracing long arcs of pure joy. They'd come across a couple of fans, and Jensen posed happily, the majorly buff arms he'd been working so hard on proudly displayed as he wore his black vest, or as he called it, his "Batman" vest. Jared had hung back a little, drinking in the sight of his gorgeous co-star so openly enjoying himself. He couldn't remember when Jensen had looked so carefree and in the moment.

Later they'd been talking about all the things they wanted to do, and an idea had popped into Jared's head. So here he was, walking along with his materials in hand and making plans.

Being that they were still filming, Austin-time was at a premium. Jared decided that in order to make the most of it, they could plot out what they wanted to do on a big wall calendar, the wipe-off kind. He got two--one for his house, one for Jensen's, so they could both keep track. He smiled to himself, knowing Jensen would be amused that the spontaneous Jay had bought calendars to plan on. It was a goddamned new day indeed.

He'd also grabbed a couple of new leather dog leashes. Gen's spaniel Indy had a habit of chewing her leash, and Jared wanted to make sure he had extra leads, what with Jensen's dogs around now too. He figured he would drop them off at the Ackles' along with the calendar.

He decided to drive to the Ackles' house first, knowing that Jensen was home. _Home!_ Right here, in Austin, Texas, Jensen was _home._ Jared sighed a sigh of pure contentment. This was it--what they'd talked about for so long--what they'd hoped to do. They'd worked it out with the girls, resolved all the roadblocks. And they'd done it.

He parked the car and bypassed the main house, instead loping over to the boathouse. Jensen had been immediately enamored of the structure--a huge rectangular building built over the property's two boat slips, where he hoped to store a new boat more suitable to lake use than the fishing boat he'd sold back in Malibu. The boathouse was all open space, casually furnished with heavy, Adirondack chairs and comfortably upholstered sofas. There was a small kitchen, a couple of bathrooms and changing areas, and wrap-around, screened windows, from which every angle of the lake could be seen. A few pinball and video games were along one wall, and a ping-pong table was at the far end.

Sure enough, Jensen was inside, looking out over the lake. His face reflected the water's peace. Jared's heart beat a little harder, watching him watch the water.

"Hey."

Jensen turned and smiled. "Hey. Whatcha got there?"

Jared smiled smugly. "Calendars!"

Jensen laughed. "Whoa, Jay, you're living on the edge here!" He chuckled as Jared swatted his head. "Seriously, what are the calendars for?"

"I want us to be able to make the most of our time here during filming, so I thought we could use these to help with that. And I got two--one for you and one for me." He pulled one calendar out and gave it to Jensen.

"Wow, okay. Yeah, that's not a bad idea, dude. Especially when we have to factor in the family stuff--doing things with the kids and all." He looked up at Jared. "Good work!"

Jared lost himself in Jensen's eyes for a moment--he swore there was nothing as green as those eyes. Maybe it was because of the thick lashes that framed them. 

Maybe it was just Jensen.

"Hey, wake up there, Jaybird!" Jensen patted his cheek. "Where'd you go?"

"I just . . . your eyes, Jen. They're just so --alive, so vibrant. Being back in Texas really agrees with you."

Jensen smiled softly. "Being with _you_ agrees with me. Fuck, Jare, Malibu could have been the goddamn Sahara as far as I was concerned--there was nothing there for me. I mean, sure, JJ and Dani, but . . . _you_ weren't there, and that was killing me."

Jensen stepped up to Jared, close enough for Jared to smell his aftershave and the warmth of his skin, and gently tilted Jared's head down. He pressed his mouth to Jared's own, and Jared whimpered as he wrapped his arms around Jensen, pulling him in tightly and sliding his tongue between those pink, plump lips. Jensen responded passionately, deepening his kiss and pressing himself against the length of Jared's body. The ridge in Jensen's pants grinding against Jared's crotch let him know exactly what Jensen wanted.

"C'mon, baby, over to the couch . . .mmmph!" Jensen's words were swallowed by Jared's kiss, and they clumsily managed to relocate to a couch, sinking down onto the plushy surface. Jensen slid back and pulled Jared over him, and they kissed constantly as eager hands undid clothing and dropped it on the wooden floor.

Suddenly Jared remembered something. "Jen! I got something else at the store!"

Jensen glared at him. "Really, Jare? Is this the time to discuss your shopping finds?" He nudged his knee against Jared's bobbing erection. "I think we have better things to do right now!" He slid a hand around Jared's fat cock. "See? We definitely do. I need to help you with this, _right the fuck now._ " He started tugging and Jared moaned, closing his eyes in pleasure.

"No, no! Wait!" Snapping his eyes back open, Jared managed to pry Jensen's hand off his dick, despite his dick's protest. Jared hopped off the couch and went to the discarded shopping bags, pulling something from them. He hurried back to Jensen, who was idly stroking his own erection as he watching his lover.

"See?" Jared dangled the items from his hand. Jensen looked at them.

"...Dog leashes? Jared, I really don't want to go walkies right now! I want to get your big dick into my ass!" Jensen was getting a little huffy at having to talk Jared into sex.

"We're not going walkies! I mean, yeah, I bought them for Oscar and Icarus and Indy, but I had an idea on the way here." He lowered his body on top of Jensen's, both men groaning at the full body, skin-on-skin contact. "You see, Jen, these leads are perfect for other uses . . . like this!" He scooped up Jensen's hands and brought them up over his head, lashing one of the leads around his wrists and then clipping it to the rattan edging.

Jensen wiggled as he tried to free his arms, then slowly smiled at Jared. Jared smugly returned the smile, running his fingertips up and down Jensen's chest, bumping over his pink, perky nipples and making the man beneath him jump. Pre-come blurted out of Jensen's cock, puddling on his belly, as Jared started tweaking those stiffening nubs. Jared lowered his mouth to them, unable to resist how delicious they looked now as they stood up hard on Jensen's lightly freckled pecs. He licked them, flicked them with his tongue, suckled them. Jensen twisted and moaned, trapped by both his bound arms and Jared's big body. Jared could feel him arching his back, chasing Jared's mouth, his nipples swollen and slick with Jared's spit.

"Yeah, Jen, now we're talking," Jared murmured, slithering down the length of Jensen's body. He relished the feel of Jensen's warm skin as he moved against it, the thick muscles in his thighs rubbing Jared's torso. Jared slid all the way down, catching one of Jensen's ankles in each of his hands and spreading them wide. He looked at Jensen's groin, studying the neatly groomed ginger patch, the hip cuts arrowing so directly to his erection, which stood up proudly. It jerked as Jared watched, and Jared felt his own cock twitch heavily in response.

"Fuck, Jen, so beautiful. So fucking hot." Jared lowered his head and took that straining cock into his mouth, chuckling as Jensen cried out and bucked. He sucked and bobbed for a few minutes, still holding Jensen's ankles up and apart, savoring his lover's taste as his tongue ran over the cap and stroked the shaft.

As Jensen still moaned, Jared sat back up and put both ankles in one large paw, reaching for another lead. This one he tied around one ankle, then reached up and clipped it to the same rattan as his wrists, but to one side. He duplicated this with the last lead on the other side. Now Jensen lay before him, hands bound overhead, each ankle bound to the side so that his legs were spread wide. His cock was displayed like a blue ribbon exhibit at the fair. He was unable to get any friction except what Jared chose to bestow; his cheeks were pulled apart as well, and Jared could see his pink hole, now twitching in arousal.

Jared's mouth watered as he looked Jensen up and down. Jensen was panting softly, chest rising and falling, eyes begging. 

"Please, Jay . . . c'mon, darlin', fuck me . . . want you, wanna feel you inside me . . ." He writhed as much as he could within his bonds, and Jared had to grip his dick to slow himself down, the sight was so fucking delectable.

"Yeah, Jen, gonna fuck you right now--Jesus, you look so damn good like this!" Jared fished out the tube of lube they'd already stashed in the couch cushions for moments such as these. He laid a stripe onto his finger and rubbed it over that pretty hole, loving how the shine made it even more tempting. He pushed it in, and Jensen moaned long and low. A few twisting pumps, a few more hot noises from Jensen, and Jared added another finger. He pressed all around on Jensen's walls; he never wanted to hurt his lover; even when they got carried away he was conscious of Jensen's comfort.

Now Jensen was cursing, goading Jared on. "C'mon, Jay, fuck me already! I want you! Please, Jay! Fuck me! _Fuck me!"_ He was trying to lift his ass up higher, but his restraints kept him immobile and splayed wide open for Jared's pleasure.

Jared huffed through gritted teeth, trying to keep control of himself. He squeezed some more lube into his palm and slicked himself up, closing his eyes as he fought not to come from his own touch. A couple of controlled breaths later, he opened his eyes and rubbed the head of his dick against Jensen's hole.

"Oh, yeah, I'm gonna fuck you alright," he growled at Jensen. "Gonna fuck your goddamn brains out!"

And with that, he pushed in hard, sliding oh-so-slowly into Jensen's heat, not relenting on the pressure until he was all the way inside. Jensen moaned and cursed, trying desperately to rut up against Jared. Jared took a moment just to let the intense pleasure of being inside Jensen percolate throughout his body. He stared into his lover's eyes, those incredible green oceans, and tipped his head to kiss those perfect lips, now even more swollen from kisses and desire.

"Brace yourself," he whispered, his breath ghosting over Jensen's face. 

With one hand holding himself up from the couch and the other gripping Jensen's bound wrists, Jared began fucking hard into Jensen's ass. Pulling almost all the way out to the flare of the head, slamming back in to the root, again and again Jared's cock reamed Jensen's willing hole. He let himself go; Jensen could do nothing but take it, his body held open by the dog leads trussing his limbs. Jensen cried out from underneath him, panting and grunting and egging Jared ever on.

"Jesus, Jay! Yes!, Oh, shit! Oh, fuck me, Jay, don't stop! Love your huge dick, you fucking bastard! Goddammit, yes!"

His body was covered in a sheen of sweat now, his limbs trembling under the force of Jared's pounding. Jared too was sweating, his hair hanging damply in his face, his face stern with exertion but his eyes riveted to Jensen's. His entire focus was Jensen; Jensen's lust-darkened eyes, Jensen's gleaming body flexing with every thrust, Jensen's ass swallowing his cock. Only in the boathouse did they have this bubble, this oasis for them and them alone. Birds cawed and water lapped in the background, the air smelt of lake and sun, and Jensen lay under him, giving him everything, taking everything Jared had to give.

Jared felt it rushing through him, the total joy and release welling up from his balls through his spine and threatening to blow his head off before his cock blew instead, his come forcefully shooting and filling Jensen's ass. Jensen yelled and spasmed, his cock pulsing between them and smearing come all over their bellies. Locked together, they soared--breath paused, faces grimacing in bliss, muscles flexed during the paroxysm of orgasm. Jared felt tears seeping from his eyes as the tide of sensation and emotion finished breaking over him and ever so slowly ebbed.

He reached out and released Jensen's legs, gently helping him bring them down to the couch. He eased himself down as well, pressing closely to his lover's side; the two of them lay quietly, hearts still throbbing, pulse trip-hammering, breathing heavily but slower. Jensen turned his face and kissed Jared so sweetly, it made Jared's heart skip. He kissed that full, passionate mouth, then pressed light kisses onto the freckles scattered across his face. Jensen nuzzled into the crook of Jared's neck, and Jared heard him breathing in deeply. He managed to stretch out one arm and free Jensen's wrists as well without dislodging them, and Jensen promptly wrapped one around Jared, pulling him even closer despite the sweat and come on their bodies.

 _This is it,_ Jared thought as he felt Jensen slipping into sleep, felt sleep about to claim him as well. _Everything we hoped for, everything we dreamed about. This is it._ A frog ribbited, and a fish jumped in the lake, making a small, musical splash, but Jensen and Jared never heard it as they lay twined together and fast asleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mooring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642734) by [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10)




End file.
